


【索香】魁儡果实

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆被魁儡果实能力者打中，必须对醒来后看到的第一个人言听计从。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 34





	【索香】魁儡果实

「你说什么？索隆中了恶魔果实能力者的招？」

乌索普刚回到船上，就听见娜美的声音从厨房传来，紧接着是乔巴哭哭啼啼的回答。

「都是我的错，索隆是为了掩护我才被那个坏蛋打中的。」

「反正他没死，别担心了。你说那个果实是什么来着？」

「嗯…好像叫…魁儡果实？」

乌索普走进厨房时，罗宾正把恶魔果实图鑑翻开。

「魁儡果实，被能力打中的目标瞬间会睡着，醒来后将会对看见的第一个人言听计从一个月，在这段期间被命令做什么都会执行，受害者不会有记忆，也不能反抗命令。受害者没有自主能力，但是仍然能够进行基本生理需求，比如吃饭或上厕所，不过如果命令者禁止，受害者也必须遵从。」

罗宾合上书。「所以如果不准剑士先生上厕所，他就会憋尿憋到死。」

「罗宾好可怕。」乔巴躲到娜美背后。

「总之，你在索隆醒来之前就把他背回来了，没有落入敌人手里，这是不幸中的大幸。」娜美分析。「根据图鑑的说法，我们有一个漏洞可以钻。受害者醒来无所谓，只要不看见任何一个人，一个月后能力就会自动解除了吧？」

「可是没有眼睛一个月也很辛苦吧？虽然我自己也没有眼睛，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯。」布鲁克轻啜他的红茶。

「索隆本来就只有一只眼睛，而且他会见闻色霸气，不能用眼睛对他来说应该是小菜一碟吧。」乌索普思考。

「可是索隆擅长的不是武装色吗？」乔巴问。「见闻色比较厉害的我记得是山治。」

说曹操曹操到。山治和弗兰奇采购回来了。山治爬上甲板，看见靠在墙边睡觉的索隆，不客气的一脚踢过去。「喂，绿藻，起来帮忙搬食材。」

索隆睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是山治的脸。他不发一语的站起身，爬下船，开始把拉车里的货物搬上船。

本来都做好索隆会跟他打架的心理准备，山治呆愣在原地。索隆认认真真的搬运食材，努力工作的样子连弗兰奇都惊呆了。

「剑士小哥怎么了？」弗兰奇挑起墨镜，小声问山治。

山治没有回答，忘了抽的菸叼在嘴边，菸灰积了长长一条。

***

「那么就决定了，把索隆的眼睛蒙起来一个月。」娜美一锤定音，这时候厨房门打开了，索隆搬着木箱走进厨房。

「诶诶诶诶！索隆醒了！他看到谁了！？」乌索普尖叫。

走进厨房的索隆就这样停在那里，一动也不动了。

「站在这里干嘛？搬去储藏室啊，笨绿藻。」山治自己抱着一箱水果，他踢踢索隆的脚踝，示意他到储藏室去，索隆沉默的跟上。

「索隆第一个看到的是山治吗？」乔巴躲在餐桌后面问，身子有一半在外面。

「不知道…」乌索普也纳闷。

厨房里的众人看着一黄一绿来回走了好几遍，终于把所有食材都搬完，期间完全没有冲突。

最后一个木箱归位，山治摸摸索隆的头。「虽然不知道你哪根筋不对劲，不过谢啦，等等赏你一瓶酒。」

索隆就这样任由山治摸他的头发，一点反抗也没有。

「第一个看到的是山治君无误了。」娜美总结。

「娜美桑在说什么？」山治跳着扭扭舞朝娜美跑来。

***

「诶诶诶诶！？」听完了众人解释的山治下巴都掉到地上了。「难怪他那么反常。」

「我就觉得奇怪他怎么没跟厨师小哥打架。」弗兰奇摸着下巴。

「如果是山治应该没关系，至少他不会让索隆做什么危险的事…吧？」乌索普有点不确定的说。

「不管啦，山治，我要吃饭！」跟甚平一起回来的路飞才不管那么多，吃饭要紧。

「知道了！」山治啧了一声，开始准备晚餐，突然灵光一闪。「所以说，现在不管我叫绿藻做什么，他都得听，对吧？」

露出邪恶的笑容，山治转向坐在厨房墙边的索隆。「绿藻，来帮我削土豆，皮要削很薄。」

索隆站起身，拿起料理台上的土豆和削刀， 开始工作。不愧是剑士，连削刀也用的得心应手，而且皮真的薄到能透光。众人目瞪口呆，连山治都有点手足无措，他本来没料到索隆会真的那么听话。

没几分钟，一整篮的土豆都削完了。索隆放下削刀，呆呆的望着山治，等待他给予下一个指令。

「呃…把削好的土豆切丝。」山治这次没有多给细节，他想看看索隆能做到什么程度。索隆接过山治递给他的菜刀，把土豆放上砧板，刷刷两下，一颗土豆就变成细丝。

「哇喔！好厉害！」乌索普和乔巴趴在料理台旁边，崇拜的看着刀功了得的索隆。

「真的…很厉害。」山治拎起一根细的几乎像头发的土豆丝，由衷的讚赏。「不过有点太细了，拿去煮的话会化掉的，切成这样就可以了。」

山治拿了一颗土豆做示范，示意索隆之后要照他那样切，于是几分钟后，一篮土豆又变成跟山治切的分毫不差的细丝了。

「真是太好用了！」山治高兴的欢呼。「要是平常也这么帮忙就好了。」

有了索隆的辅助，山治很快就煮好了晚餐，众人开开心心的大快朵颐，山治也依照约定，给了索隆一瓶酒。索隆接受了，但仍然面无表情，平常虽然本来就有点面瘫，但通常拿到酒的时候还是会露出笑容的，现在什么都没有，山治有点不习惯。

吃完饭后，大家各自去做自己的事，山治准备开始洗碗，突然发现索隆还坐在餐桌边，傻傻的看着他。「绿藻，来帮我洗碗。」

索隆走到水池边，开始洗小山一样的碗盘。山治忽然不知道该做什么，平常碗都是他一个人洗的，这下他该怎么办？

一起洗好了。

山治加入索隆，两人肩并肩，不发一语的洗碗，山治突然有种感觉，希望这样的时光可以一直下去。

可惜碗就只有那么多，即使是座小山，也有剷平的一天。洗完碗后，索隆继续呆呆的望着山治，山治被他看得有点不知所措。

「嗯…你不用一直跟着我啦。你平常这个时候都做什么就去做什么吧。」山治搔着头。索隆帮他做事让他省了很多时间，但一直被这样盯着也让他浑身不自在。「锻鍊什么的。」

索隆顿了一下，转身出了厨房。山治偷偷松了口气。

送完女士们的晚间饮料后，山治突然想起一件他一直很想叫绿藻做的事。他要逼那家伙每天洗澡！

整天锻鍊弄得汗流浃背又臭轰轰的，为什么可以忍受一个星期才洗一次澡，山治真的无法理解。

他在瞭望台上找到在挥舞哑铃的索隆，一爬出活板门他就立刻得到了索隆的注意。索隆马上放下哑铃，乖乖的站在那里看着他。平常就算带吃的来绿藻都不见得会搭理自己，山治对这全心全意的注视感到很别扭。但他没有忘记来这里的目的。

「喂，绿藻，锻鍊完去洗澡。」说完，山治就赶快拉上活板门逃走了。

不，他才不是在逃，他本来就自己要去洗澡。他认为索隆还会在锻鍊至少一两个小时，这段时间够他先洗了。

山治才刚泡进浴缸，浴室门就打开了。索隆走了进来，大剌剌的在山治面前展示他的身体。浑身肌肉却不过火，强健的体魄宛如天神，下面的配备也非常壮观。山治满面通红，把半个脸埋进水里。一定是水太热的关系。

索隆毫不介意自己被山治盯着看，泰然自若的在淋浴下洗好澡，爬进浴缸加入山治。

「索隆。」山治喊他。他不知道自己喊他做什么，但还是喊了。

索隆抬起视线，目光对上他，但那只眼睛中却没有神采，仅有一滩死水。

现在的索隆只是个魁儡。

虽然根本不是他的错，山治却不知道为什么感到心虚。他别开头，不想看到那只毫无生气的眼睛。他爬出浴缸，背对着索隆说：「我先走了，洗完记得擦干头发。」

他听见索隆也从水中起来的声音，但没有回头就跑出浴室。索隆回寝室的时候，山治已经睡了。

***

第二天同样相安无事的过去了。山治毫不客气的使唤索隆，反正他平常也只是不停睡觉。洗衣、打扫、浇花、整理，山治叫他做什么他就做什么。其他人也不觉得有什么不好，尤其是路飞，他甚至还很高兴山治握有这个权力。

「索隆，来跟我们玩！」路飞对着索隆喊。他、乌索普和乔巴在草地上玩鬼抓人。索隆看了他一眼，没有反应。路飞习以为常。他们玩游戏总是会邀请索隆，但索隆从来没有参加过，所以被拒绝已经是家常便饭了，只不过……

「山治，叫索隆跟我们一起玩！船长命令！」路飞对着在送饮料给女士们的山治说。

「绿藻，去跟路飞他们一起玩。」山治懒得理他们，随口说了一句。

索隆从墙边站起身，面无表情的开始追逐乔巴，恐怖的样子把乔巴吓哭了。

「哇啊啊啊！不要过来！」

除了觉得非常有趣的路飞以外，乌索普和乔巴都打从心底觉得被索隆追赶真是太可怕了，活脱脱的真实版鬼抓人。

吃晚饭的时候，两个人都离索隆远远的。

***

晚上，山治去找索隆一起洗澡。他觉得索隆今天很努力，他要帮他擦背犒赏他一下。当然，这之中也夹杂了一点私心。

山治坐在索隆背后，用毛巾擦拭他光洁的背部。

真的，一道伤痕都没有呢。

山治不由自主的把脸贴上那紧实的小麦色背肌，感觉索隆震了一下，又放松下来。

帮索隆擦完了背，山治叫索隆也帮他擦。索隆听话的坐到山治背后，轻轻的擦他的背。山治舒服的闭上眼睛，感受那双大手抚过他的肌肤。他呼出一口气，往后倒进索隆怀里。

索隆任由山治靠在他身上，但他现在擦不了背，于是放下了双手，山治把他的手拉到自己腰上，轻声低喃：「抱住我，索隆。」

小麦色的健壮手臂收紧了山治精瘦的腰，山治把脸埋进索隆的颈窝。

他知道他这么做很卑鄙，索隆现在没有自主意识，他这样是在佔索隆的便宜，但因为知道事后本人不会有记忆，就让他不由得想利用这个机会解一下长久以来的爱恋之渴。

他知道一个月过去后，两人再次变回死对头，到时候自己会更难熬，但他现在管不了这么多了，索隆就在他眼前，不会拿刀砍他，不会对他恶言相向，还会温柔的抱着自己。

山治吻上了索隆的薄唇。索隆没有反应，任由山治吻他，舔拭，轻咬。

「我吻你的时候，你要回吻。」山治贴着他的唇低声说。索隆照做了。

「要用舌头。」索隆照做了。

「亲我的脖子。」索隆照做了。

「叫我的名字。」

「山治。」

山治觉得自己上了天堂。他爱了这么久的人抱着他，在吻他。山治有了反应，他睁开眼睛，望进索隆毫无焦距的瞳孔。

山治从索隆怀里退开。他看着索隆没有动静的双腿间，自己也冷静了下来。他快速的把身上的泡沫冲掉，连澡都没泡就离开了浴室。

***

之后的每一天，山治都会跟索隆一起洗澡。他会吻索隆，索隆也会回吻，因为他是个听话的魁儡，但山治不再让两人有更进一步。

山治告诉自己这样才好，不然等时间到了他会更痛苦。但是每次在浴缸里靠在索隆身上时，他都会希望这是真的，而不只是短暂的一场梦。

他们将近一个月没打架了，山治有点怀念，但又觉得这样友好的关系也不错。

时限快到了，山治越来越烦躁。他不想结束跟索隆的亲密关系。于是他抓紧时间，在伙伴背后偷亲一口，在洗盘子的时候偷摸他的手一下，索隆在瞭望台上锻鍊时，他带食物去陪他，欣赏那些肌肉舞动的样子。

这天晚上，在浴室里，山治跨在索隆身上，抱着他的脖子深情的吻他，他感觉索隆的手环上了他的腰。这有点奇怪，因为通常要山治命令索隆才会有动作，这次他却自己行动了。但山治可不会拒绝，他好爱索隆抱着他的感觉。

山治退开来喘气，两人唇间还牵着一条银丝。这一个月来，山治养成了习惯不去看索隆的眼睛，那滩死水只会提醒他，索隆其实并不爱自己。但今天不知道为什么，他对上了索隆的目光。

那只红色的眼睛炯炯有神。一个月的时限到了。索隆恢复了。

山治慌乱的退开，跌进水里。他手忙脚乱的爬出浴缸，摔到地板上，飞也似的逃出了浴室，留下索隆坐在那里，若有所思的摸着自己的嘴唇。

***

完蛋了！他怎么会记错日期呢？竟然被抓了个现行。

山治躲在储藏室里，身体缩得小小的，双手胡乱抓着头发。

被最讨厌的人做那种事，索隆一定会砍了他，而他还没资格反击。可能，得离开草帽团了。

山治不知道时间过了多久，但他一直待在储藏室里，脑子一团乱，连储藏室的门打开了，索隆站到他面前都不晓得。

「厨子。」山治没反应，仍然沉浸在狂乱的思绪中。

「圈圈。」还是没听见。

「山治。」山治猛的抬起头，这才注意到站在面前的索隆，更糟的是，他发现自己无路可逃。

「我…」山治不知该怎么开口。

「我不知道发生了什么事，所以我去问了乌索普。」索隆打断他，眉头久违的皱了起来。「听说这一个月来你使唤我使唤得很开心啊，采购、切菜、洗碗、浇花、打扫、洗衣。」

「啊哈哈…」山治虚弱的笑了笑。他做的可不只这样呢。

「不过我什么都不记得，所以就算了。」索隆大度的说，山治惊讶的看着他。那刚刚的事情，可以也算了吗？山治燃起了希望。

「不过刚刚的事情可不能算了。」希望的火苗灭了，山治又沉沦下去。「你玷污了我的贞洁，打算怎么负责？」

「到下一个岛我就下船。」山治认命了，这是他自作自受。

「那可不行。」索隆环起手臂。「船长不会答应的。」

「听着，我很抱歉，好吗？」山治心烦意乱的站起身，强迫自己面对自己的罪行。「我知道那样是不对的，但我就是…忍不住。」

「我喜欢你啊。我知道你讨厌我，但我还是想跟你在一起。」山治低下头，把脸藏在刘海下。「你想砍我对吧？动手吧。我不会反抗的。」

「这样太便宜你了。」

「那不然你要怎样？」山治气急败坏的抬起眼，怒视索隆。虽然冷着一张脸，但比之前的没表情好太多了。

「用你的身体偿还。」索隆向山治逼近，让他贴上背后的墙壁。他一只手撑在墙壁上，形成了所谓的壁咚。「脑子没有记忆，但身体是有的。多亏了你，我现在不吻你就浑身不对劲。我知道这一个月来，刚刚在浴室里的事情一定很常发生，不然我的身体不会这么习惯这些动作。」

索隆把山治抱进怀里，两人的身体完美契合。索隆的手轻轻爱抚山治的背。「看，我的身体很清楚该怎么抱你。」

索隆吻上山治，舌头探了进去。山治忍不住呻吟出声。「看，我的身体很清楚该怎么吻你。」

索隆抱着被他吻到腿软的山治，把鼻子埋进他的金发中。「这些都是你训练出来的，已经成了习惯，要改是很痛苦的。」

「所以…」山治朦胧着双眼望着索隆。

「所以习惯该延续下去，由你负责。」索隆看着山治，严肃的宣布。「还有一点你说错了。」

「我不讨厌你。」在山治惊讶的神情下，索隆再次吻住他。

***

索隆恢复其实对其他人来说没什么差别，跟索隆互动最多的本来就是山治。除了路飞以外，因为山治不能再命令索隆跟他们一起玩了。乌索普和乔巴倒是松了口气。

另一个对索隆恢复感到惋惜的是弗兰奇。因为那代表黄绿大战又会重新上演，桑尼又要被破坏了。但出乎他意料之外的是，索隆和山治并没有像以前那样整天打架。

索隆恢复后，山治仍然很习惯的使唤索隆去做事，不过，原本只有山治一个人的声音，现在多了索隆的回应。

「绿藻，去帮我剥豆子。」

「臭圈圈不要命令我。」

虽然这么说，索隆还是乖乖的帮山治剥了豆子，饭后也依旧帮他洗碗，好像恶魔果实能力并没有解除一样。罗宾笑着看着这一切。

索隆变成每天洗澡了。虽然脑袋告诉他没那个必要，但身体就是会不由自主的向浴室前进。算了，反正浴室里有好东西等着他。

「那一个月我的手把你全身都摸遍了，但脑袋却没有记忆，总觉得好亏。」索隆抱着山治坐在浴缸里，轻轻吻着他的脖子。

「那也是你的手啊，忌妒什么。」山治轻笑着，弯起脖子让他更方便动作。

「我不承认那是我。」索隆收紧了山治腰上的手，勒得山治不得不踢他让他放松点。「你喝醉酒后产生断片不也会不承认自己做了蠢事吗？」

「我才没有喝醉酒做蠢事。」山治忿忿不平，但又觉得索隆吃自己的醋很可爱。他伸手摸了摸索隆的头发，他真的很喜欢这个触感。「不过如果这么说能让你开心点，那一个月我们有一件事没有做。你想开发新的习惯吗？」

索隆瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔中闪着光。山治舔舔唇，感觉索隆壮观的配备渐渐雄伟了起来。

很好，这才是他想要的反应。


End file.
